In modern automotive electronics, safety requirements are impacting semiconductor companies. For example, the ISO 26262 standard is becoming an important reference for ASIL projects (ASIL: Automotive Safety Integrity Level). Safety requirements may have a non-negligible impact in the development phase on many sensitive parameters, increasing the effort, die area, and the cost of the product.